


A Not-So Fairytale

by mander3_swish



Series: Making Up For Lost Time [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>qaf_drabbles Challenge #206: Planes, trains, buses, cars<br/>Timeline: 311</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not-So Fairytale

1.  
The Jeep had certainly been an easier to place to fuck… well at least give Brian head. Now that we’re back together and he has his shiny classic Corvette, it’s not quite as fun to fool around in. Sure it looks hot, but it’s highly impractical. However, we make due since all the good places to fuck are closed down. 

I’m kneeling on the passenger seat, my ass in the air, with his dick deep down my throat. Brian has a hand on the side of my head to help prevent me from banging it on the annoying steering wheel. 

2.  
While my hands are all over his dick or trying to keep me upright, Brian’s other hand winds its way into my pants. His fingers slide along my crack, grazing my hole.

“Oooh…” I moan, as best I can while still working his dick. 

One of his fingers breach my hole and slides easily in. 

I’m momentarily distracted by his attention to my ass, but Brian’s: “Oh fuck, Justin” brings me back.

I fist his dick once and then slip it into my mouth again. When the head of his dick grazes the back of my throat, he comes instantly.

3.  
I lick Brian clean and tuck him back into his jeans. I go to sit back, but I bang my head on the roof of the car. “Oww fuck!” I cry out.

“Brian, this is getting ridiculous,” I continue. “While that was fucking hot, I don’t think my head or my knees can handle much more of fucking in the ‘Vette.” 

“Where else is there? That semi-trailer was too cold, in bed is too hetero, and the office is too risky anymore.”

I totally start laughing at that and joke, “I might have blond hair, but you sound like Goldilocks.”


End file.
